Prisoned
by reiei
Summary: Ketika Kuroba Kaito terbebas dari penjara dan tidak tahu harus kemana, seseorang yang tidak terduga menjemputnya dan membantunya mengambil langkah pertama menuju hidupnya yang baru. Alternate timeline. Chara(s) death & possible shonen-ai. Chapter 2 updated. Mind to read & review?
1. Prologue

Hai… ketemu sama saya lagi~ Dan akhirnya memutuskan nyoba nulis multific lagi. Semoga ga mengecewakan ^^)/

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

The story belongs to me

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Tokyo, 31 Agustus 20xx 11:24 AM

Hari ini hanya salah satu hari di tengah musim panas yang telah melewati puncaknya, tidak lebih dari sebuah hari biasa dengan panas mentari yang menyengat dan kesibukan kota Tokyo yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Atau kira-kira begitulah bagi sebagian besar warga Tokyo, kecuali bagi satu orang.

Setelah 8 tahun terkurung dalam sangkar penjara, akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari sana. Dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat, sungguh. Awalnya ia berpikir ia dapat melewatinya dengan mudah, ia hanya perlu bersikap baik dan menunggu masa tahanannya berlalu secepat mungkin. Tapi ia salah. Ia terlalu naif karna berpikir ia dapat bertahan disana hanya dengan bersikap baik dan memasang poker face andalannya–– dulu.

Berada di balik jeruji besi –di tengah-tengah para kriminal yang bukannya bertobat tapi masih terus mencari korban untuk kepuasan mereka– penindasan bukanlah hal asing disana, apalagi bagi para tahanan baru. Dengan dalih 'mengajarkan peraturan tak tertulis yang ada di dalam penjara', orang-orang sok jagoan yang menganggap diri mereka penguasa tempat itu akan dengan senang hati menyiksa sang anggota baru, fisik maupun mental.

Dirinya yang saat itu masih berusia 17 tahun bukanlah pengecualian. Terima kasih kepada UU Kenakalan Remaja di Jepang hasil revisi -yang menyatakan bahwa anak di atas 14 tahun dapat dihukum atas tindakan pelanggaran hukum yang dilakukannya- akhirnya ia berakhir di tempat ini.

Awalnya ia melawan sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada orang waras yang akan diam saja jika diperlalukan seenaknya kan? Dan tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi bagaimanapun ia juga seorang kriminal yang telah lolos dari jerat polisi berkali-kali. Ia tidak akan diam saja saat harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Ayah dan ibunya tak pernah mengajarinya untuk menyerah.

Namun seiring bulan berganti tahun, ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi segerombolan orang barbar yang mengeroyoknya, sementara ia tak punya senjata maupun tempat untuk lari dan sembunyi. Tubuhnya seakan sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit yang mereka timbulkan. Otaknya sudah tidak berniat untuk mencari cara mengalahkan mereka. Batinnya sudah terlalu sering menanggung perih atas penghinaan yang terjadi. Ia lelah.

Toh yang lain menutup mata akan apa yang terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa menolongnya disini. Para tahanan lain tak ada yang berani mengintervensi. Para sipir berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kadang mereka hanya memberikan omelan singkat yang tak sungguh-sungguh hanya agar terlihat peduli. Tapi tidak, sesungguhnya mereka tidak peduli. Kecuali kau adalah orang dengan banyak uang yang masih dapat memperoleh apa saja di luar sana -menyogok sipir; menyelundupkan alkohol dan narkoba ke dalam penjara; mengancam akan membunuh keluargamu yang ada di luar sana jika kau mencari masalah dengannya- maka kau tak akan mampu melawan para 'penguasa' tempat ini. Orang lain akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar keberadaan mereka tak disadari para _setan_ itu, menjauh dari masalah yang mungkin terjadi.

Karena itu ia menyerah. Ia masih melawan tapi tak segigih dulu. Ia masih menjerit tapi tak sekeras dulu. Ia masih tersenyum, terus tersenyum dengan poker face kebanggaannya. Topeng yang selalu menjadi andalannya sejak dulu itu kini sudah seperti menyatu dengan kulit wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Tapi paling tidak ia tak mau membiarkan mereka mendapat kepuasan darinya. Mangsa yang tidak memberikan perlawanan saat diburu sama sekali tidak menarik, ia tahu pasti hal itu. Dan itu yang ia lakukan, meskipun itu artinya ia harus membuang harga dirinya. Namun ia sudah tak peduli akan hal itu, maupun hal lain. Ia hanya hidup, tanpa tujuan, hanya terus hidup.

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu. Jangan sampai kembali kesini lagi," ujar petugas yang membukakan gerbang padanya dengan muka acuh.

"Aku juga tidak berniat kembali," ujarnya dengan nada yang ia usahakan agar terdengar riang. Dan akhirnya is resmi menjejakkan kaki ke luar dari bangunan yang telah mengurungnya selama 8 tahun ini. Matanya menyapu sekitar, ingin melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihatnya di dalam sana. Ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir disana, deretan pepohonan yang memberikan perlindungan dari terik matahari, dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sana. Yang paling dekat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah dua orang pria berpakain rapi yang tengah mengobrol satu sama lain, mungkin anggota keluarga salah satu narapidana? Atau mungkin petugas polisi? Ia mengedikkan bahu. 'Entah, bukan urusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku, ' pikirnya

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru yang membentang di atasnya. Refleks , ia menyipitkan mata karena sinar terang matahari yang mendadak menyerbu masuk ke pupilnya. Panas. Hampir tidak ada awan di atas sana. Benar-benar musim panas yang kering. Dan setiap musim panas keadaan di dalam sana sangatlah tidak nyaman. Yah, memang tidak pernah nyaman apapun musimnya, sebenarnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, memindahkan tas kertas – yang berisi beberapa barang yang kebetulan dibawanya saat ditangkap– ke tangannya yang satu lagi. Yang ia kenakan saat ini juga adalah baju yang dulu ia kenakan. Warnanya sudah pudar dan lecek, dan entah kenapa sekarang terasa lebih kecil di badannya. Apa ia sekurus itu sekarang? Yang pasti ia juga bertambah tinggi, melihat celananya yang kini tak lagi mencapai mata kakinya.

Ia bebas sekarang, tapi ia sudah tak punya tempat untuk kembali. Rumahnya sudah habis terbakar. Keluarganya juga sudah tidak ada. Ia sendirian, dan tak punya tujuan. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tidak tahu.

Ketika ia baru saja memutuskan untuk melangkah kemanapun kakinya membawanya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya— atau apakah benar ia yang dipanggil?

"KID!" seru pemuda yang awalnya mengobrol dengan orang yang terlihat seperti atasannya begitu menyadari sosok pemuda lain yang berdiri di depan gerbang pembebasan. Begitu memastikan bahwa panggilannya terdengar, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang perawakannya tak beda jauh dengannya itu. Sementara itu pemuda yang dipanggil hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Termenung.

'Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu… ,' pikirnya.

Julukannya, bukan, julukan itu dipakai ayahnya dulu. Setelah mengetahui rahasia di balik kematian sang ayah, ia pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan apa yang dulu dilakukan ayahnya. Menjadi Kaitou KID, mencuri berlian-berlian besar dari segala penjuru untuk mencari satu batu berlian istimewa –_Pandora_– yang konon dapat memberikan keabadian. Ya, dia adalah Kaitou KID yang tertangkap 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan setelahnya ia hanya pernah mendengar julukan itu diucapkan dengan nada mengejek –merendahkan– oleh penghuni penjara lainnya.

Dengan menekan perasaan takut yang mendadak bergolak di perutnya, ia menolehkan kepala kea rah sumber suara itu. Dan ia mendapati wajah yang tak asing. Wajah yang meskipun sudah lama tak dilihatnya masih bisa diingatnya. Tanpa sadar lidahnya sudah menggulirkan panggilan pemuda itu, penuh dengan rasa nostalgik, entah kenapa.

"Tantei-kun…"

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

Pendek~ Ahahaha gomen, anggep saja masih prolog. Next chapter diusahakan update secepatnya ' ')9 Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind. Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca. Matta ne!


	2. 1st Step

**Words count: **1486 words

**Rate:** T, possible to change as the story develop

**Warning: **typo(s), possibly OOC; alternate timeline; chara(s) death; possibly BL/shonen-ai

**Summary: **Ketika Kuroba Kaito terbebas dari penjara dan tidak tahu harus kemana, seseorang yang tidak terduga menjemputnya dan membantunya mengambil langkah pertama menuju hidupnya yang baru.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

The story belongs to me

Not for commercial use, buktinya saya masih bokek :"3

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

**Chapter 1**

_**-1st Step-**_

"Tantei-kun… Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini," ujarnya dengan berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Kebetulan? Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, bodoh."

"….ha?" tidak akan berlebihan kalau dibilang bahwa Kaito _sangat_ terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Shinichi Kudo –detektif yang selama ini menjadi nemesisnya meskipun saat ia terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak– datang untuk menjemputnya? Yang benar saja. Apa urusannya dengannya? Dan memangnya dia tahu ia akan dibebaskan hari ini? Kerutan di kening Kaito menjadi bukti jelas akan kekagetan dan kebingungannya atas pertemuan tak terduga ini, atau setidaknya tak terduga baginya.

"Kau masih ingat kalau ibuku pernah menjadi murid ayahmu? Dia yang memaksaku untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersama. Kau sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal ataupun keluarga 'kan?" Shinichi menatap lurus ke Kaito, menunggu jawabannya.

Kata 'tidak punya tempat tinggal ataupun keluarga' menyengatnya. Ia tahu itu benar, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih saat mengingat hal itu, apalagi saat kini ia berada di dunia luar. Tapi sejujurnya, ia bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi ajakan sang detektif SMA—ah dia sudah bukan murid SMA lagi.

Ia mengamati pemuda di hadapannya itu. Shinichi Kudo yang sekarang sudah bertambah tinggi dari apa yang ia ingat. Bahunya juga tampak lebih lebar, cocok dengan beban berat yang pernah disandangnya dulu saat melawan _organisasi itu_. Sorot matanya bertambah tajam, ia khawatir kalau ia menatap lurus ke dalamnya, semua ketakutan dan kelemahan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan akan terpapar jelas, karena itu ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tak mendapat respon, Shinichi kembali berkata, "Oi KID—maksudku, Kuroba, kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau tinggal dengan lulusan narapidana sepertiku eh, Tantei-kun? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada detektif yang mau tinggal dengan seorang kriminal," jawab Kaito yang akhirnya tersadar dari arus pikirannya. Sebuah senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya meskipun sejujurnya ia cemas akan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang detektif. Dan ia merasa dirinya sangat lemah karena merasa seperti itu.

Shinichi mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kau masih berniat melanjutkan karirmu sebagai Kaitou KID? Lagipula kau sudah menjalani hukumanmu. Tidak ada masalah bagiku. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa," Shinichi menatapnya beberapa saat sambil memberikan sedikit waktu bagi pemuda yang tampang bimbang di hadapannya itu sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Jadi? Jangan lama-lama, waktu istirahatku habis sebentar lagi."

Kaito tertawa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tertawa, tapi tawa itu memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia sadar Shinichi memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh karena hal itu, tapi ia tak berniat menghentikan tawanya. Tawa yang terasa benar-benar menyenangkan, bukan tawa yang harus ia paksa keluar seperti selama ini.

"Apa terlalu lama berada di penjara membuat semakin banyak baut di otakmu lepas, Kuroba?" tanya Shinichi, setengah mengejek dan setengah keheranan.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kaito berhenti tertawa, wajahnya tampak lebih bersemangat daripada sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu dengan senang hati kuterima tawaranmu, Tantei-kun," jawabnya diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Shinichi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ayo kalau begitu," ujarnya seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan komples tahanan tersebut. Kaito mengikuti satu langkah di belakangnya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berjalan tanpa suara, membiarkan suara langkah kaki dan kendaraan yang lewat di sekitar mereka menjadi musik pengiring. Selama itu Kaito tampak sibuk menengok kesana kemari, seakan berusaha mencatat semua perubahan yang terjadi sejak ia terakhir melihatnya. Sementara itu Shinichi tampak beberapa kali melemparkan pandangan pada sang mantan Phantom Thief, mengamatinya.

Sang detektif mungkin tidak pernah mengenal pemuda itu secara personal, tapi konfrontasinya dengan KID selama ini cukup memberinya gambaran tentang bagaimana kepribadian pemuda itu. Dan ia tahu bahwa orang yang kini akan tinggal serumah dengannya itu tidaklah sama dengan orang yang dulu ia lawan. Tindakannya yang mengambil satu langkah di belakangnya –bukan berjalan sejajar dengannya– membuatnya berpikir bahwa pemuda itu merasa lebih rendah darinya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Begitu juga pancaran matanya. Arogansi dan segala kilat keisengan yang dulu terlihat disana tampak memudar, bahkan hampir hilang sepenuhnya. Kehilangan keluarganya atau kehidupannya di penjara, Shinichi tidak tahu yang mana yang menyebabkan perubahan itu, tapi yang pasti perubahan itu terjadi. _Mungkin tinggal bersamanya akan jadi lebih sulit daripada yang kuduga_, pikirnya.

"Hei, Tantei-kun," Kaito lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hn?" Shinichi melihat ke arahnya, memberikan tanda pada pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan apapun yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Kau masih tinggal di Beika?" tanyanya santai, tetapi Shinichi bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya ia cukup tegang, gugup. Entah karena berjalan bersamanya atau karena berada di dunia luar setelah sekian lama terkurung di penjara.

"Ya, aku masih tinggal disana. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ia bertanya balik seraya sedikit memperlambat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Kaito.

"Suka ataupun tidak, aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi 'kan?" jawabnya masih dengan nada santainya. "Daripada aku, bagaimana kalau kau mengkhawatirkan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang yang mengenalmu kalau mereka tahu aku tinggal denganmu?"

Shinichi mengangkat bahu, tak acuh. "Jangan khawatir, masih banyak orang yang entah kenapa masih tetap menjadi fans Kaitou KID meskipun kau sudah masuk penjara," ujar Shinichi, ujung bibirnya tampak melengkung ke atas.

"Benarkah?" Kaito berniat menertawakan pernyataan setengah sarkasme dari sang detektif tetapi yang terlontar darinya malah tawa gugup. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi orang-orang yang mengenalnya, mengetahui masa lalunya dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tidak, harusnya ia tidak takut pada anggapan orang lain tentang dirinya. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan menjadi Kaito KID, ia sudah siap menanggung resiko jika hal seperti ini terjadi sejak lama. Lalu kalau bukan takut, perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ini? Ia mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke jalanan di bawahnya, memandanginya seakan itu sesuatu yang menarik sementara pikirannya mulai melakukan pemikiran-pemikiran absurd.

"Kurasa sebagian besar dari mereka sudah melupakan soal itu," terdengar suara Shinichi dari sampingnya. Sejak kapan mereka berjalan berdampingan? Dan… apa otaknya terlalu berantakan atau memang sang detektif terdengar seperti menghiburnya? Kaito mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Shinichi saat ia kembali berkata, "Lagipula setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua. Kau hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Mulailah hidupmu yang baru, Kuroba."

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada para pelaku kejahatan yang kau tangkap, Tantei-kun?"

"Kadang," jawab Shinichi tak acuh.

Kaito kembali tertawa. Well, kata-kata Shinichi membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik. Tapi ia tidak yakin apa ia bisa memulai hidup baru. Ia bahkan tak punya tujuan hidup saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Sementara Kaito kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, langkah kaki mereka telah membawa mereka memasuki Beika.

"Kita sudah sampai," kali ini Shinichi yang membuka suara pertama kali.

"Huh? Ah, ya…, " Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya, mengamati rumah yang akan menjadi tempatnya tinggal.

"Masuklah," seru Shinichi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu. Kaito menyeberangi halaman rumah yang tampak terabaikan. Tak ada bunga yang mekar, tetapi setidaknya halaman ini cukup bersih dari rumput liar, pertanda memang ada orang yang menghuni tempat ini. Ia mengikuti Shinichi yang membawanya ke kamar tamu yang akan menjadi kamar tidurnya mulai sekarang –begitulah kata Shinichi.

"Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri, asal kau tidak memberantakkan ruang kerjaku," ujar Shinichi dengan ditambah penekanan dan tatapan mengancam di akhir kalimatnya. "Ada makanan dingin di kulkas kalau kau lapar. Soal baju ganti… yah, kau bisa memakai bajuku. Sepertinya ukuran kita sama."

Kaito mengangguk mengerti. Ia meletakkan bawaannya di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengamati kamar tidur itu, membandingkannya dengan selnya di penjara yang tentu saja jauh berbeda. Kamar ini lebih besar, dan ia tidak harus berbagi tempat dengan narapidana lain. Meskipun agak berdebu tapi tempat ini tidak sekotor tempatnya tidur selama 8 tahun belakangan. Dan yang jelas tempat tidurnya tidak keras. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya tidur di tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman. Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa kalau kutinggal sendirian 'kan, Kuroba?" tanya Shinichi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Aku sudah harus kembali ke markas sekarang."

Kaito kembali mengangguk. Ia tidak senang merasa seperti anak kecil yang hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng saat ditanya, karena itu ia berkata, "Selamat bekerja, tuan detektif."

Shinichi hanya menggumamkan 'hm' sebagai jawaban. Tiga langkah, dan ia tiba-tiba berbalik, kembali berdiri di depan kamar Kaito.

"Ada yang kau lupakan, Tantei-kun?" tanya Kaito dengan alis terangkat. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah bahwa Shinichi akan menjawabnya dengan sebuah lemparan. Ia beruntung refleknya masih bekerja dengan cukup baik jadi dia bisa menangkap benda itu. "Hei jangan langsung melempar orang begitu, Tantei-kun! Paling tidak beritahu dulu kau akan melempar!" serunya setengah sebal.

"Tapi kau tetap bisa menangkapnya walau tidak kuberitahu 'kan?" jawab Shinichi santai sambil tertawa ringan. "Kunci rumah, kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan dan aku belum pulang."

Kaito memandang kunci keperakan yang ada di genggamannya. Kunci… sekarang ia tidak lagi terkurung dalam sel yang terkunci, tetapi bebas menentukan sendiri ia ingin keluar atau tidak. Akhirnya, setelah 8 tahun terkurung…

Kaito bisa mendengar suara ponsel seseorang berbunyi –punya Shinichi pastinya, karena ia tidak punya ponsel– dan samar-samar mendengar Shinichi mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'kasus pembunuhan', 'dekat' dan 'akan langsung menuju TKP' sementara ia masih menatap dalam-dalam kunci di tangannya, entah untuk apa.

"—oi Kuroba, kau dengar?" Shinichi sudah beberapa kali memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu tapi tak mendapat respon, ia sampai khawatir bahwa kejiwaan Kaito mulai tidak sehat. Untungnya pemuda itu akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tantei-kun?" Kaito menatapnya polos.

Ia menghela napas berat. "Aku bilang aku berangkat dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Sampai nanti," ulangnya. Setelah ia yakin Kaito benar-benar mendengarnya, ia segera bergegas ke lokasi kejadian yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya itu. Ia akan menangani Kaito nanti, yang pasti saat ini ada kasus yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan di luar sana.

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya saya bisa update! Tolong jangan timpukin saya karna updatenya kelamaan ya wwww. Sankyu yg sudah baca/review/fave/alert, semuanya~! Sankyu juga bagi yg sudah nungguin ini fic update XD Semoga masih ada yg berminat buat baca, ehehe.

De, bagaimana chapter 2nya menurut kalian? Ditunggu kritik/saran/pesan/kesan/curahan hati(?) kalian soal chapter ini di review ya! Matta ne ^^)/


End file.
